


Under the Sun

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Or as I like to say, in addition to the title above, the one where Marianne and Bog have a sweet sunset moment all to themselves
Relationships: Bog King & Marianne (Strange Magic), Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a soft spot for this movie. Such a guilty pleasure!  
> <3

Bog had something up his sleeve, and Marianne knew it. When he came to her in the morning, she noticed he’d had a small smile on his lips for the entire morning, blue eyes sparkling with mirth more than usual, and was initiating more of the quips she normally had up her sleeve.

Nonetheless, she planned to meet up with him in the Dark Forest for their afternoon spar. However, he wasn’t his normal self, being this distracted or slow during his parried attacks. Marianne had been eyeing him ever since she arrived, and he finally noticed.

“Yes?” he asked innocently, acting as if he didn’t have an ulterior motive. “What are you up to, Bog?” He tried to keep his lips from quivering into a cheeky smile. “Oh, nothing, tough girl.” Marianne hmphed as she flew at him again with her sword drawn. She was determined to find out one way or another.

Unfortunately for her though, Bog wasn’t one to concede so easily. He wasn’t making this easier for her. She launched her best attacks, blocks, and parries, but still no sign of surrender. If anything, he failed at keeping his smile a secret and it only goaded Marianne on. Eventually, she conceded the fight and shot a half-serious, half teasing glare in his direction.

“Ok, you are definitely hiding something from me! You haven’t been yourself during this fight”, Marianne exclaimed. Bog let out a small chuckle, as he held up his hands in mock defeat. Even after all this time, the rogue charm he had still brought a blush to her cheeks. “Oh well, seems I wasn’t trying hard enough. Ya caught me. Seems only fair to show ya the surprise I had planned,” he responded, reaching out his clawed hand toward her.

Marianne was taken aback by how forward he was being. Sure, he was more forward during their spars, but in most romantic gestures, she mostly initiated it. Marianne definitely liked this new side of him. She side-eyed him with a crooked smirk, but ultimately took his hand. Bog pulled her into his arms as he flew off with her through his castle to the vast outdoors that awaited them. Flying across the fields, Marianne admired the view, but started to piece things together as she noticed the route he was taking.

Soon, she recognized a tree up ahead. That tree. That same one where she shared that fateful night flight with him, and realized the feelings she held so deep in her heart. Marianne pulled a confused, yet surprised, face but let Bog guide her along to the destination he had in mind. As they descended, Marianne began to slowly make out what looked like a type of blanket, with a small wicker basket on top of it.

“Bog!” Marianne exclaimed with a smile. “What is all this?” Bog’ façade broke and he smiled back at her. Only this wasn’t just the casual smiles he normally graced her with. This one was more tender, more of a deep-seated sentiment underneath his hard exterior. “For you, my sweet, anything.” He led her to the makeshift blanket of leaves and cobwebs and sat down, motioning for her to join him.

As Marianne made her way over to him, her eyes widened when she saw the blended sunset shine its rays on them. A menagerie of colors painted the evening sky, welcoming the soft intimacy for their evening together. “This is beautiful,” she replied. “Thank you….for having this for me, for us.” His soft gaze, with welcoming cerulean eyes, conveyed the same passionate love he held for her.

“A beautiful night for my beautiful heart.” He smiled. Excitement fluttered in Marianne’s stomach as she nuzzled her face into his plated shoulder. Bog reached into the basket to produce the same blue flower that graced her brunette locks from before, and tucked it in her hair, before slowly drawing his hand down the side of her face.

Marianne scooted toward him, placing her head against his shoulder. Bog pulled her closer to his side as they watched the sun gracefully set across their respective kingdoms. The sounds of the night set a gentle tone for the two of them, and Marianne’s heart beat in time with Bog’s, her Bog, her King.


End file.
